Organizations increasingly depend on digital information and services in the course of business. Because of this, administrators managing information technology systems may face increasing demands to improve business continuity by providing high availability to data and services.
When a critical process fails, restarting the process as soon as possible may prove vital to maintaining high availability to related data and/or services. Unfortunately, other tasks may impede the restarting of a process. For example, in order to gather debugging information in the case of a process failure, a first failure data capturing function may gather and/or analyze data within a failed process context. While performing a first failure data capture may provide valuable information for the future, the consequent delay to a complete exit of the failed process context may monopolize a resource allocated within the failed process context (e.g., until the operating system has resolved the old, failed process context). Since restarting the process in a new context may not be possible until the resource is released, performing the first failure data capture may significantly impact the high availability required of the process. Situations in which the first failure data capture involves large amounts of data and/or a host is under a high load may only exacerbate this problem. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for performing first failure data captures.